fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike Druid Aftershock
Pike Druid Aftershock is the protagonist in "Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock." Biography Pike Druid Aftershock was drafted into the FusionFall Academy at the age of 17. He developed a relationship with former hand-to-hand combat teacher, Buttercup Utonium.Post a battle with Lord Fuse, he lost an arm. Relationships Alysson Alysson is Pike's first and one of his only two close friends. She has known him since they were three (as stated in "Sparring With Ms. Utonium"), when she crawled to him while he was in the sand box. Also stated in the chapter, he lost his virginity to Alysson. She promised him that she would see him off to the Null Void, but her mother got sick at the last minute, and she stayed back (as stated in "Into the Null Void".) She admitted to Odd that she had feelings for Pike (in "I Love You, Ms. Utonium"), and Odd reluctantly sent her into the Null Void, where she was forgotten until "Fuse's Offensive." She was finally recovered, and confessed her undying love to him, but he panicked and sent her back to Earth. Six months later, in "Breaking Point," he was allowed to visit family and friends the weekend before the semester switch. When he saw her, she was hooking up with some guy under the bridge. It was discovered that she cracked and looked for the attention of any and everyone, to fill the hole that he left. He told her that she deserves the best, and should never settle for anything less, and she kissed him and told him that she'll never give up until he's hers. Becca Main Article: Rebecca Storm Becca, introduced in "Breaking Point" (although she was mentioned in "Into the Null Void"), is Alysson's little sister. She has a huge crush on Pike and has no problem showing it. In "Vulpix Steps In," she decides to enlist in the Fusion Fall Academy. She fights with Pike against Fuse and his goons in the "Battle Frontier" sage. As of "Raindrops," she's part of the FusionFall Army, with her boyfriend Conner Caster, her significant other from "Fusion Fall: The Next Adventure," the spin off of "Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock)." Buttercup Utonium She was Pike's hand-to-hand combat teacher, lover, and is now the mother of his children. Their attraction started in "Sparring With Ms. Utonium," and they started their sexual relationship in "The Forbidden Fruit." Eventually, they accepted their love for each other, and made it official in "I Love You, Ms. Utonium." She is now pregnant (as announced in "Fuse's Offensive") and having twins (as announced in "Breaking Point"). In "Confessions," they finally go public with their relationship and are accepted by the Academy staff. Their twins were born in "Battle Frontier." Nina Jeweliron Nina was his first friend when he was drafted in to the FusionFall Academy. She has a thing for him, and uses his relationship with Buttercup to get what she wants (in "The Roommate Situation.") As of "Confessions," she has accepted their strictly platonic friendship. Ash Ketchum He met Ash in "Confessions," and introduced him to Pokémon. He took him to the Kanto region city of Tokyo, where he met Professor Oak, who gave him his first Pokemon (Squirtle). He also helped him catch an Eevee and Pikachu. Lord Fuse Pike has had a grudge against Fuse since "Fuse's Offensive," but he joined Fuse's army in "Chloroform" (only to gain his trust and escape his clutches), and he was branded with a large "F" on his chest. Fuse now plans on executing Pike for being a traitor. Trivia *This character is based upon the series creator's actual FusionFall character, Pike Druidaftershock. *He is the only main character to have been in every chapter. *He is the first main character with a pet. Category:Characters